Too many secrets
by magicweretiger1202
Summary: Bella has a cousin who, because of her difficult life, has decided to live with her favorite cousin. With the Cullens is the newist member of their coven, Raph, who has been with the Cullens for 100 years. But what will happan when this secretive girl meets the Cullens and what does she have to hind and why did she leave her old home? Maybe Raph could find out.
1. Chapter 1

We were driving to my uncle's house and it was pouring rain. I don't mind the rain, it's kinda fun sometimes. My favorite cousin Bella lives here with her dad so I'm also going to be with her. She's the reason I decided to live here. Bella and I are super close and we tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. There are some things I haven't told. Plus, I know she's keeping things from me about the new boyfriend she has, Edward. She has told me tons about him, but I know there is something she won't tell me about him and now will be the perfect time to find out.

My Uncle Charlie pulls up the drive way and I get out. We run to the porch to get out of the rain and walk inside. He shows me to my room and says that he has to go to the station. I don't mind, I know he's kind of awkward with conversations and doesn't like to talk much and I don't mind. I start to unpack and wait for Bella to get home from wherever she is.

**(I know it's short, but just give it a chance. It's my first fan fiction and I hope you all like it. Rate and review please****J ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry it took me forever to update, but honestly I thought no one would like this story, but THX to lightbabe 4 faving it. So on with the show.**

**Bella .**

I walk upstairs, excited to see Edward and expecting him to be sitting on my bed, to find not Edward, but a girl. She looks about sixteen, has brown hair a little bit below her shoulders, soft hazel eyes, cute black glasses and is reading Evermore on my bed. She looks up at me and smiles. "hiya Bells!"

I smile in return and run up to hug her. "Hey Katie. It's so good to see. I forgot that you would be here today."

"What? I am not your most favoriteist person in the world? Bella I'm hurt and now I'll have to leave." she jokes. She loves to joke around and cause some trouble, even if she won't explain it, but like me is kinda shy.

I roll my eyes and say, "Of course, I'm so very sorry."

"It's okay I'll let it slide this time I guess."

"Oh goodness. Oh and Charlie had another room built for you next to mine."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already. So, when do I get at meet him? 'Cause if I don't approve then it's over, but don't worry at least I'm not all crazy strict and that."

I blink, "You just got here."

"Huh. Not now, but soon. Probably Monday since I'm going to school with you. He drives you to school, right?"

_Oh, God_. _She must remember everything I told her about Edward and the others. And being the secret trouble maker she is she's going to want to know the secret I've kept from her. _

"Okay, so today is Friday and tomorrow I'll talk to Edward about meeting him and his family Sunday. Okay?"

Her eyes widen a little. "Wait him _and_ his family. Bella I…"

"Don't worry about it. They're really nice and that's if it's okay with them." _If I'm going to tell her, it might be best with her meeting the others and Edward so she can see how nice they are. _

"Okay" she sighs. Probably, now nervous about meeting what I've described as beautiful, amazing gods and goddesses.

**Raph P.O.V. **

I'm up in my room just listening to Rascal Flatts when I hear Edward come in and say he needs to talk to everyone .

"That means you, too, Raph." he says.

I sigh, turn off the stereo and walk downstairs. Everyone is talking about Bella's cousin who apparently wants to meet Edward and the rest of us, but I don't see what that has to do with me. Yeah, I've met her and yeah, she smells better that the average human, but I don't really have any interest in her. Also, it kind of pisses me off. I mean with Emmett bugging me and Edward in the past about never having a girl and me and my dating experiences, at least I wasn't the only single guy. Now I am and Emmett has been up my ass 'bout dating again and Alice and Rose and Esme are starting to help him so it's really pissing me off.

"Okay so it's settled. We'll have Bella's cousin come over Saturday afternoon and after she becomes used to us Bella can explain. Alright?" says Carlisle. Everyone agrees and goes off. Rose pouting a little, Alice excited hoping she will let her dress her up, Esme excited as well hearing that she's a little younger than Bella and blah. I really couldn't care less. What does this girl have to do with me? I could have heard the whole thing in my room. Plus, it's not like I'm gonna hang around with her. I go back upstairs, rolling my eyes, a lot like Rose, and not thinking 'bout what could happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so just so you all know this is all happening in Twilight, but Bella hasn't been to the baseball game with the Cullens yet so she didn't have the James problem yet. ( haha foreshadowing ;). So onward and upward! **

**Katie P.O.V.**

Okay, it's about 10, it's Saturday and apparently I'm meeting Bella's boyfriend, Edward, and his family today instead of Sunday. So to put it simply, I'm gonna be sick. Bella told me tons 'bout them all, which includes their amazing to die for beauty.

Bella walks in, "Hey, Edward's here. You ready to go?"

I sigh, "Yeah, I'm ready"

I walk down with Bella and the only word I could think was WOW! She was not exaggerating. He has bronze hair, gold eyes, pale and is gorgeous.

He smiles kindly at me and says "Hello. You must be Katie. Bella told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Haha, yes. Ready to go?"

"Okay." I say and get into his fancy black car.

"So," I say, "do I get to know the get big secret you've been keeping from me Bells? Can I, please?"

"Huh, not now later." Bella says.

"Come on, I can't wait. I can take it."

I see Edward raise his eyebrows and chuckle.

Bella turns and gives me a stern look. "Later."

I roll my eyes, pout "fine" and stick my tongue at her and wait to get there.

…...

After we go through a series of turns I will never remember, we get to this big field and this huge amazing house. We all get out.

"Wait here." Edward says, the starts walking toward the house. About a minute after waiting these two giant-ass trucks swerve out and do a bunch of cool turns and a couple of wheelies. Then, as the trucks get a little closer I notice a couple of pools of mud. "Uh, hey Bella…" Too late. Bella somehow disappeared from my side and next thing I know I'm covered in thick, heavy mud.

I look around to see Bella and Edward safely behind the car and the two trucks have stopped. Out comes out two people. One is a tall, muscular guy with dark hair and gold eyes. The other is a gorgeous girl with big blonde hair, an amazing Victoria secrets worthy, curvy body and another set of gold eyes. I would probably wonder about whether or not they all wear contacts if not for the fact that I'm covered in mud around these absolutely gorgeous people.

"Sorry, our bad." says the blonde that kinda seems like she's not all that sorry.

Edward and Bella come out of their hiding spot. Bella looks worried, probably 'bout the way my self-esteem is bombing, and Edward looks frustrated. "What happened?"

The male says "We were just trying out the new truck. We really didn't see her." He looks at me with a little smirk and says, "Sorry."

I try to smile and sound not like I want to burst into tears with embarrassment. "It's okay. It's just wet dirt, it'll come out later."

Edward walks up and says "This is Emmett and that is Rosalie." As he says that more of the Cullens, whose else could they be, come walking toward us. There's two girls and three boys.

The one who seems to be in charge holds out his hand and says "Hello, I'm Carlisle." He has blonde hair brushed back and golden eyes. He has a kind and polite smile, but I just smile weakly and wave a little like a total dork. "Hi, I'm Katie and it's okay, I don't want to get…uh…any dirt on ya." I end lamely and look down blushing.

"It's alright and I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. No problem."

A woman with long dark, brown hair in a bun smiles at me. "Hello, I'm Esme." She , too, has gold eyes.

I smile and wave a little, _oh God, _and mutter hi and try to look friendly.

The other girl has short brown hair and makes me think of a pixie. Surprise, surprise there's her bright, gold eyes. She's standing with a guy who has wavy blonde hair and ,must I say it, gold eyes. Yep, they must all wear contacts. There's no way that's all their normal color. He looks very stressed and tense. The girl smiles and says "Hi. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. And don't worry. I'll get you something else to wear."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that." I say.

She laughs "Don't you worry. I love to dress people up. Sadly Bella hates it."

"Haha, don't I know that." They all seem very nice, mostly.

Then there's the last guy. I hope that I don't need to say, yet again, about the golden eyes. He was, no other word for it, beautiful. He had red-brown hair, kinda wavy. He was a little on the tall side and muscular. He is by far the most gorgeous guy ever, but when you look at his face it's like it's carved of stone. He's emotionless. No feeling what-so-ever. He nods at me. "Raph." he states in a blank voice.

"Come on." said Alice, "lets go get you changed." she gently takes my wrist and starts to lead to were I'll find a huge, more like a salon, bathroom. Puts me in the shower as Bella explains about how she met Edward. Only this time she adds some unusual details. Like some ancient myths and legends.

**Okay, can't say the best way to meet such beautiful people(oh poor Katie). So Bella explains the vampire stuff, but doesn't get to telling her their powers, yet. So thx for reading and review. Please, it let's me know how you all like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry it took me so long but I'm back. Yay! **

**Katie POV**

I walk out of the bathroom wearing gray sweat pants and a shirt, hair in a ponytail and with a crazy story. Vampires. The Cullen's are vampires. Huh, that explains the gold eyes apparently. Since they only feed on animals, or so I've been told, their eyes went from a bloody red to gold. Weird, but kinda cool.

Bella comes out, "You okay?" "Yeah. Fine. Don't worry Bella, I'm not gonna call the police. I don't judge people based on their outside. You know that."

I walk downstairs and out onto the porch. "So what else is there that you wanted to tell me? Do they have any kickass powers?" Bella looks at me for a second. "Do you read minds too?" We laugh "Only yours Bells. No one knows you like I do. Wait. Me too? Which one can read minds? Aw that's gonna suck to be around him."

"Edward. Well, except for me."

"You too actually." I turn around and find Edward looking at us with a small smile, but he seems confused.

"You can't read my thoughts?" _Good. Last thing I need is for him to know all my secrets. _"Oh that's good." he raises his eyebrow.

"So, what other powers do they have?" I say.

"Jasper can control and feel emotions and Alice can see into the future." says Bella.

Edward jumps in saying, "Actually, Raph has an ability, too. He controls fire, but he doesn't use it much, if at all."

"Why not," I ask, "that's awesome!"

Edward smiles. "Well, he has a bit of a temper problem, so if he gets angry fire comes into the picture and it can hurt someone so he doesn't use that much."

_That's horrible. But the fire is like a part of him, wouldn't it? All he needs is practice. _

Alice walks in. "Aw, that's it? Huh, you're like Bella, but I'm going to have to get you." she smiles. I smile too. "Uh-oh. Guess I'm gonna have to watch my back." I laugh.

"But you do look cute." Alice says.

"I don't like it."

I spin around and its him. Raph. Looking at me with a scowl.

Alive narrows her eyes. "Well, I didn't ask you, so beat it or I'll throw." He laughs, it seems fake and a little crude. "Whatever." he says and speeds away onto the forest. I look down and blush, embarrassed.

"Don't listen to him, Katie. He's just being a jerk." said Alice.

_Why doesn't like me though? And why the hell do I care? Alice is right. He's being and jerk and a bully so I do not care. _

But even when I'm going to bed later that night I wonder why Raph doesn't seem to like me. And why l care.

**Raph POV**

When I first saw Bella's cousin there wasn't much to see. Seeing that she was covered in mud. I take a deep breath to catch her scent. _Holy shit. _She smells amazing. I thought Bella smelled good. This girl must be related to her. Her scent isn't like anything I've ever smelled before. Like a warm burning fire and the ocean. And something else, that I can't name, but it's just addicting. I take a deep breath and take as much of her scent as possible. Imagine how much stronger it'll be when the mud is off her. Alice and Bella begin to lead her away to the shower and probably to tell her the little 'we're all deadly vampires' thing. Everyone else begins to walk away.

Emmet mutters to me, "Did you get enough? You were smelling her the entire time." he smirks. Damn it.

I shrug. "What? She smelled good enough to eat."

"Ha-ha. I don't know, you really seemed to be enjoying it. Or her?"

I snort and roll my eyes. "Yeah right. Hard to tell if she was even worth looking at with all the mud covering her."

"Sure Raph." Emmet sniggered. I growled.


End file.
